


First Senses

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Community: fanfic100, Community: mcsheplets, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's first senses impressions of Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ mcsheplets _First_ ficlet challenge and for Fanfic100 #96 Writer's Choice

The first time he saw Rodney, all he gained was the impression of bright orange amid a room of grays and blues. Loud and obnoxious, just like the man himself. The weeks that followed proved his first impression but, strangely enough, John discovered that he kind of liked it.

The first time he heard no sound coming from Rodney, all he could do was hold his breath and silently pray that he was not too late. When the trembling voice finally came through the radio, he let out the breath with a heartfelt _thanks_ to whatever deity might be listening. The too quiet and shaky voice drifted forward from the back of the Jumper as Zelenka tried to warm the half-frozen man, and John was never so relieved than when he landed the Jumper and handed Rodney over to Beckett. As he approached the infirmary, he heard Rodney's raised voice, calling Beckett a voodoo practitioner, and he grinned, knowing his Rodney was back.

The first time he smelled perfume on Rodney, John felt sick. Not because it was too heavy and cloying, or too flowery, but because he knew it was Doctor Brown's favorite scent. He'd seen them together once or twice in the mess hall but, stupidly, he'd never thought twice about it because Rodney was terrible in social situations. Now he could smell her scent on Rodney, surrounding him like a invisible property marker, and now John was feeling territorial. Later, when he saw Doctor Brown simpering at Rodney, he narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth before forcing a tight smile. From the widening of her eyes, he thinks she got the message.

The first time he touched Rodney, beyond the necessary contact of protecting him, drawing him along, praising him in a manly fashion, or even of reprimanding him in a friendly way, Rodney's blue eyes widened in surprise. He blinked once, twice and then leaned into the palm cradling his cheek, head turning a fraction as John's thumb brushed over the wide, perfect mouth that he had lusted over for too long.

The first time he tasted Rodney, lips pressed to lips, tongue dipping into the welcoming wetness and heat of Rodney's mouth, John knew he had finally come home.

END


End file.
